


A child

by SpicyManghoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Crack, Egg Laying, I'm Sorry, Other, egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyManghoe/pseuds/SpicyManghoe
Summary: You and Komaeda finally have a kid I guess?





	A child

Komaeda wasn't one to care whether he was in pain or not, pain was something he could whack his peepee out and beat it at. But for some reason today, it was something he did care about. Because today was the day he laid an egg. This is where you come in, you are Komaeda's significant other. You and Komaeda married exactly three years ago and just this year he finally was able to have an egg. Amazing right? Today was the day of the laying of the egg and you were freaked out but excited. Really you've been planning out on how it was going to go in your head, he was gonna lay it fast, you both can go to sleep and then have some after egg sex right? Wrong. This shit took well over 12 hours and you both were tired, Komaeda being the most tired out of both of you. 

Not long after a few hours of crying and a constant of hahaha hope the egg was laid and you both were happy. You guys took the egg home and had a fat nap, everything was going well. Until you wake up in the middle of the night to hear sobbing from the bathroom. 

"Hello, sweetheart are you in there?" You knock on the bathroom door in hopes to hear an answer instead the sobbing stops and the door clicks signaling its been unlocked. You walk in to find Komaeda on the ground covered in snot and tears, I mean it's gross when you think too much of it but its your like Husband I guess so you're like just gonna think something like Aw babe don't cry. 

You walk over to him and sit on the ground where he is, you grab his face and in a soft voice you ask "What's wrong?" You get no answer just a few tears on your fingers and a sniffle. It really is a sad sight, and you feel bad but you don't know what to do because nothing like this has happened..... At least you don't remember it ever happening.

Finally he makes an attempt to say something, it comes out as just a bunch of gibberish. 

"What?" you say concern greatly in your voice. 

"I feel like I'm going to be a bad mother." Komaeda says barely audible but you are able to make out the words. It kind of hurts you to hear that, you've both been so excited and to know that these worries still linger is upsetting. But none the less you take Komaeda into your arms and hold him like there was no tomorrow. 

You whisper things such as "You'll be fine." and "It's okay." Finally you let go and push him back a bit, you give him a smile and wipe a couple tears from your own eyes. 

"If I would've thought you were going to be bad, I would've never decided to marry to you." Komaeda looks at you with a smile, new tears escaping his eyes. This time not from sadness but from happiness. 

You stand up and grab Komaeda's hand to pull him up. Once you both are off of the bathroom floor you head back to the room where you notice something off. 

It's the egg, the egg begun hatching while you both were crying in the bathroom like it was high school. You look at Komaeda and he looks back at you, you both open your mouths as to say something but no words come out. You grab Komaeda's hand again and you both walk over to the egg, you study it for a couple minutes until you hear another  _crack._ At this point you have backed away from it a bit afraid of breaking it or something. You look back over at Komaeda and you realize he's shaking, I mean who wouldn't be? 

You squeeze his hand. "Are you ready?" You ask in a soft quite voice as if you spoke any louder you'll break everything in this room. 

He gave a nod, no words leaving his mouth. 

After what seems like eternity the egg makes one last crack and breaks open entirely. You both look at each other and step towards it. In the contents of the egg there is a [Beautiful baby boy](https://www.deviantart.com/kaitykatz/art/Fetus-Hajime-705813731) You both stare down and begin to cry again. 

After three years and 9 months, you and your lovely husband can finally live in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this isn't serious and the art isn't mine and please dont come for my asshole


End file.
